Getting To Know You
by Skrillexia
Summary: Optimus is asked to look after Kratos for a bit, and Kratos uses the opportunity to get to know him.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! Here is a re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

" **Hello** " Autobot talking.

" _Hello_ " Thoughts.

Kratos, Trojan (mentioned), Steelhide (mentioned) and Zeus (mentioned) belong to me.

It was a peaceful day at the Autobot base, the younger Autobots would be out for most of the day cruising the states so that left the older Autobots to bask in the peacefulness.

In Ironhide's and Ratchet's quarters, Ironhide was sat on his berth reading his datapad and keeping an optic on his four month old son, he glanced over at said Sparkling currently playing with his blocks that Que had made for him and smiled. He then looked out the window, it was a nice day and he fancied going out for a while with his Bondmate, but someone would need to keep an optic on their son. He ran through some names in his head, his brother was with Que in the clearing and he didn't want to disturb them, his Sire Trojan was with Zeus so he couldn't ask him either. The only other person he trusted to look after his son was Optimus, the two were close friends and as far as he knew he wasn't doing anything important at the moment, though part of him was hesitant to ask as he could be relaxing and may not want to keep an optic on Kratos. But if he didn't ask he would never know, so coming to a decision he put his datapad away and got up, he walked over to his son " **Hey son** " he said softly.

Kratos looked up at his Carrier and chirped.

" **Shall we go and see Optimus?** " 'Hide asked with a smile.

The Sparkling tweeted and nodded " **See Optimus** " he replied.

" **Alright, let's help you put your blocks away** " Ironhide replied with a smile and knelt down.

Kratos tweeted and helped his Carrier put his blocks in a black bag that was designed to store his blocks in, courtesy of Que, once they were all in he picked up the bag and put it on like a backpack.

'Hide smiled and picked him up, he walked out his quarters.

Optimus was sat on his berth reading a datapad when he heard a knock on the door " **Come in!** " he called as he looked up.

Ironhide walked in with his son in his arms " **Hey Optimus** " he greeted.

The Prime smiled " **Hello Ironhide, Kratos** " he greeted.

Kratos chirped and waved.

" **What can I do for you?** " Optimus asked with a smile.

" **Well...I was wondering if you could Sparklingsit Kratos for a bit, it's a nice day and I want to take Ratchet out** " 'Hide explained.

The Prime smiled " **Of course I will** " he replied " **I think you and Ratchet deserve some time to yourselves** "

The Sparkling tweeted and smiled.

Ironhide smiled " **Thanks Optimus, I owe you one** , **Kratos has his blocks with him so that should keep him entertained** " he replied" **but he will talk to you and might ask some questions depending on how he feels, he had his energon about ten minutes ago and will tell you if he needs more, but he should be fine till we come back which will be around late afternoon to the evening** "

Optimus smiled and nodded " **He will be just fine Ironhide** " he said.

'Hide nodded and smiled before he knelt down to his son's level " **Right, now you be good for Optimus son** " he said softly.

" **I will Carrier** " Kratos replied with a smile and chirped.

Ironhide smiled and kissed his helm " **Alright, I'll be back later on** " he said and got up " **see you later Optimus** "

" **See you later** " the Prime replied with a smile.

'Hide smiled and walked out.

Optimus was glad to see one of his closest and oldest friends happy, Primus knows he deserved happiness.

The Sparkling chirped as he got his blocks out and started to play with them.

The Prime smiled as he watched him.

" **Optimus?** " Kratos asked.

" **Yes?** "

" **Can you help me please?** " the Sparkling asked and chirped.

Optimus smiled and nodded " **Of course** " he replied and got up, he sat down with him " **what is it you want to build?** "

" **A tower, taller than you** " Kratos replied with a smile as he pointed to him.

The Prime chuckled " **A tower it is then** " he said and they started to build a tower.

" **Optimus...can I ask you something?** " the Sparkling asked.

" **Of course** " Optimus replied with a smile.

" **What's Cybertron like?** " Kratos asked.

The Prime smiled a little " **Cybertron was a beautiful planet, tall buildings, beautiful gardens and parks, at night you would see billions of stars** " he replied.

The Sparkling looked amazed " **Wow** " he replied " **Carrier said that Cybertron isn't like that now** "

Optimus nodded " **That's true I'm afraid** " he said softly " **but we have Earth now, and this is a beautiful planet** "

" **Yeah I like Earth too, one day I'll see Cybertron, just not now** " Kratos replied with a smile " **besides I like Earth better** "

The Prime nodded and smiled " **Earth is a fascinating planet that's for sure, the humans may be a young race but they have just as much emotion as we do** " he replied.

The Sparkling nodded and smiled " **I want to be like Carrier when I grow up, he's big and strong and so brave** " he said.

" **Indeed, I've known your Carrier for a long time and he has always been a great friend to me** " Optimus replied with a smile.

Kratos chirped and smiled " **Yeah, I'll make him and Sire proud** " he replied.

" **I'm sure you will Kratos** " the Prime said with a smile " **but for now, just enjoy being an adorable Sparkling** " he gently tapped the Sparkling's nose with his finger.

Kratos' nose twitched and he giggled " **Ok Optimus** " he replied.

That evening the younger Autobots, along with Ironhide and Ratchet, returned from their day out. The younger Autobots all looked exhausted from their cruise through the states and they headed to their quarters to get some well-deserved rest.

Ironhide smiled " **Did you have fun?** " he asked.

The Medic smiled and nodded " **I had a great time** " he replied and kissed him.

'Hide kissed him back and smiled " **Good, now I better go and relieve Optimus of Sparkling duty** " he joked.

Ratchet chuckled " **Good idea, I've not seen Kratos all day, I just want to relax with my family** " he replied with a smile.

Ironhide nodded and smiled " **I'll go and get Kratos, then we can relax** " he replied and kissed his Bondmate's cheek before he walked up to Optimus' quarters.

In Optimus' quarters, Optimus and Kratos were lying on the berth together, the Sparkling was listening to different stories and was fascinated by all of them. The two looked up when there was a knock on the door " **Come in!** " the Prime called.

The door slid open and Ironhide walked in.

" **Carrier!** " Kratos said with a smile and got up, he ran to him.

'Hide smiled and picked up his son " **Hey little mech** " he greeted and stroked his audio fin before looking to his friend " **how was he Optimus?** "

" **He was just fine** " the Prime replied with a smile, the blocks had already been put away prior to Ironhide's and Ratchet's return.

Ironhide smiled and nodded " **Good, I'm glad** " he replied and looked at his son " **say thank you to Optimus for looking after you** "

" **Thank you Optimus** " Kratos said with a smile and chirped.

The Prime smiled softly " **You're welcome young one** " he replied.

'Hide picked up the bag of blocks and gave it his son.

The Sparkling put it on his back like a backpack and tweeted.

" **Right, let's get you some energon then go and see your Sire, he's missed you** " Ironhide said with a smile.

" **Sire** " Kratos replied with a smile and chirped.

" **Thanks for looking after him Optimus, if ever you and Sire need time to yourself, I'd be happy to Sparklingsit Zeus for you** " 'Hide replied with a smile, plus Zeus was his little brother and was happy to spend sibling time with him.

" **I appreciate that Ironhide, thanks** " Optimus said with a smile " **I'll keep that in mind** "

Ironhide smiled and nodded " **I'll see you tomorrow** " he replied.

The Prime smiled and nodded.

'Hide walked out with his son in his arms.

Optimus smiled to himself as he read his datapad again " _Kratos will make a great warrior one day_ " he thought to himself.

 **The End**


End file.
